


Sing Me to Sleep

by crownedSerpent09



Series: Xiuharem One Shots [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedSerpent09/pseuds/crownedSerpent09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an indisputable fact that Minseok was the aegyo master in Exo.</p><p>In which everyone questions who the true mat-hyung is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me to Sleep

It was an indisputable fact that Minseok was the aegyo master in EXO.

He often let Sehun and some of the other members take the title because though he was a natural, he wanted to avoid demonstrating his abilities as often as possible. But with his birth-given cuteness and dramatic acting abilities, he didn’t need to try very hard to get whatever he wanted. Most of the time, however, he relied on other people’s respect for him as an elder or as an idol. Certain situations were special; sometimes he did aegyo unknowingly, and watched as everyone around him fall apart with amusement. The times when Minseok _purposefully_ uses aegyo he applies with lethal force. No one is safe then.

 

“Junmyeon-ah, can you buy this for us?”

The leader turned his head, saw Minseok, and replied without hesitation, “Of course, Minseok hyung.” He was digging his card out of his pocket when he suddenly came to a realization. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, “You and who?”

Minseok bit his lip and indicated the group of dongsaengs huddled together behind him. Junmyeon scoffed and opened his mouth to retort, but Minseok was quicker. He ducked under Junmyeon’s arm so that the leader was giving him a one-armed hug. He was a bit taller than Junmyeon in these shoes, so he purposefully did not rise to his full height, bending his knees so that he can whine into the side of Junmyeon’s neck.

“Duizhanggg.” Minseok’s accent softened the Chinese in a way that he knew was irresistible, and sure enough, Junmyeon stumbled farther into Minseok’s space in surprise. The credit card was already in his hand by then, and he handed it over without further protest. Minseok grinned crookedly at him, and, straightening out his knees, planted a kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek. “Good dongsaeng,” he praised, and he skipped back to his cheering partners in crime.

Junmyeon swiped at the sweat that was gathering at the top of his forehead. “This baby hyung is going to be the death of me.”

 

Jongin and Sehun had Minseok sandwiched between them as they sat with their backs against the practice room mirror.

“The maknae line is getting treated today!” Sehun announced.

“Why?” came the demands from the middle children, Jongdae and Chanyeol.

“We worked hard today,” Sehun said, leaving no room for argument.

“They did work hard. Okay, Sehun-ah, Jongin-ah, what do you want for dinner?” Junmyeon stood up, getting ready to go to the managers with their order.

“Pizza,” Jongin decided. “Junmyeon hyung is buying, since he’s the oldest.”

There was a befuddled moment of silence. Everyone was looking at the man squished between the maknaes’ tall figures.

“No?” Junmyeon protested. “Minseok hyung is the oldest.”

“Minnie is a part of our line,” Sehun said, then grimaced in pain as Minseok elbowed him in the side using that nickname.

“Ahhh, the fake maknae,” Baekhyun drawled with and exaggerated sound of comprehension.

Junmyeon would have argued, but his face was frozen on the sight of Minseok looking up at him with his big, pretty eyes, looking tiny and cuter than usual in between Jongin and Sehun. It didn’t matter that just five minutes ago Minseok was thrusting his hips to their choreography, wielding a commanding presence on the dance floor as usual, and everyone knew he was _hyung_. That was then, and now Minseok seemed swallowed up by the loose sweatshirt he wore. Junmyeon felt his resolve crumble.

“Alright,” he muttered and went to order the food.

The backhug Minseok gave him later was worth it.

(“Next time, we should use Minseok hyung to demand yaja time,” Sehun said for Jongin’s ears alone.

Unfortunately, Minseok heard it. “Yah! You’re not allowed to use me for that!”

Sehun giggled as he ran from the kick Minseok aimed at him.)

 

Junmyeon returned from his shower to find Minseok in his room.

Well, his and Sehun’s room. And Minseok was currently on _Sehun’s_ bed, so he wasn’t there for him at all.

Junmyeon swallowed the barrage of emotions that came rising up --- jealousy and something that had to do with the way Minseok looked dressed in his thin, cotton pajamas. The collar fell open as he slumped against Sehun’s pillows with his head thrown back, looking up at his phone, revealing a pale neck and collarbones.

Minseok finally noticed him when Junmyeon shut the door behind him with a soft click. “Junmyeon-ah,” he greeted.

“Sehun’s still brushing his teeth. He’ll be back very soon.”

“Okay.”

Junmyeon settled on his bed, silently despairing at the mess around it. Minseok hyung was so tidy and this is the image he presents? Disappointing.

“Junmyeon-ah,” came a voice from the side of his bed. In the midst of berating himself, he hadn’t seen Minseok slide down the side of Sehun’s bed and cross the room.

Junmyeon turned toward his hyung and gulped involuntarily. His first sight was of Minseok’s pajama bottoms riding low on his hips, exposing a sliver of pale, smooth skin. It was enough that he became weak when Minseok was cute, and now he was floundering over the other side of Minseok. It was maddening.

Minseok was chuckling. “I make you crazy, don’t I?” His eyes adopted the flirty expression he was known for and his lips were twisted into that wry grin of his, and it was a good thing Junmyeon was already sitting because he felt his knees grow weak.

Junmyeon didn’t have the time nor the presence of mind to think about it before he was pushing himself up to meet Minseok’s lips. He curled a hand around the back of Minseok’s neck, playing with the short hairs there and pulling Minseok down. He could feel Minseok smiling into the kiss as he placed his hands on either side of Junmyeon’s hips, close enough that Junmyeon could feel the heat but not enough to touch. Junmyeon was just about to deepen the kiss when the door opened and Sehun came in without sparing a look to the scene in front of him.

“You guys can’t fuck while I’m in the room,” he informed in a monotone.

Minseok had already released Junmyeon, and Junmyeon did the same once he realized that Sehun wasn’t going to leave.

“Could you have picked a better time?” He rounded on the maknae.

“I’m just trying to sleep in my room,” Sehun shrugged. “It’s not my problem it took you this long to figure out your sexual tension.”

Minseok snorted, more for Junmyeon’s sake than any annoyance he felt toward Sehun. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Junmyeon-ah. Get some sleep.”

“Good night, Minseok hyung,” Junmyeon called as Minseok exited the room, turning off the lights as he went.

Junmyeon sat for a full minute in the dark before turning quickly and flinging a pillow as hard as he could at Sehun’s still form.

“Ah, hyung!” came Sehun’s muffled yelp.

 

Junmyeon woke up on the couch with his read resting in Minseok’s lap. He had fallen asleep an hour into their movie marathon, his recent leadership duties tiring him out quicker than the other members. It took him a minute to place what the screams coming from the TV were. With a start, he realized they were watching a horror movie.

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing his body to go to sleep again. But with the eerie soundtrack of the movie playing right in front of him as well as his own nervousness, it was hard to stop thinking enough to fall asleep. He thought he was concealing it well, but evidently not as Minseok shifted under him and brought a hand up to trace his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair.

“We can cuddle, if you want,” Minseok whispered into his ear.

Junmyeon moved his body farther up the couch so that half his body was on top of Minseok’s and his head was resting on his shoulder. Minseok’s arms wrapped around him instantly. He closed his eyes and let the even rise and fall of Minseok’s chest lull him back into his dreams.


End file.
